


Frustrated

by Moriartyisback



Series: The Angel And The Hunter Story (Destiel Oneshots) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cas has to snap eventually, Cas/OFC - Freeform, Dean is a pusher, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), and kind of a dick, but he is frustrated, these boys are in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartyisback/pseuds/Moriartyisback
Summary: In which Dean is a pusher and Cas has to snap at some point.Basically Dean is being a dick because he is sexually frustrated and in love with an Angel.Cas is patient until he is not.Sam is done.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Angel And The Hunter Story (Destiel Oneshots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937398
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends. Just a fic about how Dean needs a certain Angel to push him against a wall and make out with him.  
> This was inspired by how many people had called Castiel handsome these past seasons, because really.  
> Set in current Season 15 because I had to insert a bit of cute Jack, obviously.  
> I hope you enjoy.

The scent inside the diner was greasy and completely perfect. Dean couldn’t have enough of it. He couldn’t fucking wait to have a hot coffee on his hand after the night he had spent. Waist deep in a fucking swamp because apparently not even choosing rock this time would keep his sasquatch of a brother from winning. 

Just his luck, obviously.

Maybe it can change though, he thought, as the beautiful waitress approached to take their order.

“And double bacon too, please” Dean added after Sam ordered for them the morning special and some coffee. His trademark Casanova smile splattered on his face as he looked up at the dark-eyed woman. 

She smiled gently at him and nodded before turning his head to the third party sitting on the opposite seat. 

“And what can I get you, handsome?” she asked, her smile taking a more flirty edge as she looked down at Castiel, hand ready on her notebook to write it down.

Dean’s smirk stiffened before it disappeared completely. Just motherfucking  _ right _ . Lately that had been happening  _ a lot _ .

The Angel looked up at her with a kind expression, although he didn’t smile back. “Nothing, thank you” he said with his gravelly voice that made the woman lick her lips unconsciously.

“You sure? Anything out of the Menu, maybe?” she said gently, edging her hip closer to the Angel.

Dean was scowling softly at this point. 

“Uhm” Castiel looked at the counter where there were some pies on exposition. “Maybe some apple pie?” he asked with a small smile.

The waitress smiled brightly. “You got it, blue eyes” she said before turning around to leave. 

Dean followed her with his eyes, noticing how she turned her head to check out the man on the light brown trenchcoat. 

“Dude” Dean turned his head to look at the Angel. “What the fuck is with you lately” he shook his head, lips parted softly. 

That made Sam look up from the laptop he had been diving in just a second ago, looking from Cas’s confused face to his brother.

Dean waved a hand at him. “The guy is a freaking magnet” he complained, not really knowing himself why it bothered him so much.

“You are being dramatic, man” Sam said with a raised eyebrow.

“Am I?” Dean asked, mimicking Sam’s expression. “Remember that cashier at the market last week? Or that blonde that kept touching his thigh the whole night at the bar? Or that guy at the morgue just yesterday” Dean huffed. 

“Very  _ observant _ , Dean” Sam said with a bitch face that was screaming for trouble. “You almost sound jea-“

“It’s probably the blue eyes and that  _ Hello _ ” Dean’s voice lowered two octaves, completely ignoring his brother teasing. 

“What’s wrong with my voice?” Cas asked, frowning as he looked over at Dean.

“Well, would it be just a little bit deeper earth would tear apart and the gates of Hell would reopen. Again” Dean huffed, waving at somewhere on the ground.

“Yeah, not dramatic at all” Sam said, turning his attention back to his laptop. 

The waitress was back with the coffee and a generous piece of pie that she left in front of Castiel with a small wink. 

The three of them followed her with their eyes when she left.

Dean huffed, shaking his head. “Un-fucking-beliable”

Cas threw him an annoyed look.

“Are you angry because you are not the one getting people’s attention?” he asked, making Dean drop his jaw open in utter surprise. 

_ That. Motherfucker. _

Sam couldn’t help his laugh, leaning back for a moment. “Oh, snap!” he said, looking at his brother. “That’s how you do it, man” Sam assured, offering his hand up so Cas could high five him. 

The Angel understood the gesture enough for him to act on it with a small smile.

Dean just rolled his eyes. “It’s also a fucking waste. You never make a move on any of them anyway” he said and it was his tone what made Cas’ smile go away. And honestly, it broke Dean’s heart to be the one doing that. Taking away the smile from Cas’ lips, but he honest-to-God, couldn’t stop himself. His body was buzzing with something not even himself could identify. A frequency that was not normal within himself.

When the waitress was back with the rest of the breakfast Cas’ cleared his throat. She met his eyes and the Angel was smiling again, in a way this time that made Dean shift on his seat.

“May I get your phone number?” Castiel asked, for the brothers’ surprise. 

Dean sat there, looking thunderstruck, while his green eyes moved from his best friend to the blushing, beautiful waitress. She took a small piece of paper from her notebook and scribbled something down, handing it to the blue-eyed man. 

“Make sure to call it” she said with a smile that Castiel replied, leaving away when she was called again. 

“Good for you, Cas” Sam said with an amused smile, sipping his coffee.

Dean smiled tightly too. “Yeah, good for you”.

He wasn’t hungry anymore.

** ~~~~~~~ **

The door of the Bunker cracked open with their arrival. That sound was home, Dean thought, relaxing slightly when he stepped down the stairs and the characteristic scent of the Bunker reached him. Fuck, he loved this place. 

As usual Jack came to the main room with a bright smile, like an excited puppy.

“You are back! How was the case?” he asked, watching the three men entering the War room, leaving bags on the table.

“It was good. We managed to kill the monster” Castiel said, smiling at the sight of the boy. He had missed him, even if it had been just three days.

“So get this” Sam said to Jack “In the end it was some sort of ancient swamp monster. Dean had to play bait” he grinned in amusement, to which the older Winchester grunted. 

“I’m gonna hit the shower.  _ Again _ . I might be there for a week” he said, clapping Jack on the shoulder as he passed by him to the bathroom. He wasn’t joking. He couldn’t wait to hit his beautiful, hot, perfectly-pressured shower.  _ Home sweet home. _

And it was such a nice feeling. Hot water falling over you, closed eyes and ... yeah, mind drifting. _Drifting to Cas’s eyes when he looked up at the waitress. How he smiled and asked for her number..._ Dean should be proud, Cas was getting better on human interaction. And he was, he was... he had promised to teach him, after all. It was just... this feeling in his guts, like he had eaten something bad every time he looked at Castiel. It had gotten worse _,_ so much worse with time. He kept pushing it away, deep, deep down himself so his own thoughts couldn’t take that feeling and start criticizing it. But man... it had gotten so out of control he couldn’t help it anymore. To think about him. Not just like his best friend, that he was and he would never stop being- _unless you make a move_. Then Cas would surely, gently and kindly _tell you to fuck off_. And wouldn’t that be so much worse.

Dean shook his head. 

Nope.

No way. 

He would have to live with it. He could do that, couldn’t he? He had been doing that for  _ years _ . 

Man, but was it getting difficult.

He left the shower almost two hours later. He knew, he had outdone himself this time but in his defense-  _ that fucking swamp was filthy with bones and human flesh _ .

He wrapped a towel around his waist and with another one rubbing at his hair he left the bathroom. He knocked himself with Cas’s chest right at the door. Dean looked at him, a little startled. 

Cas blinked softly, not as dazed as Dean. “My apologies, Dean. I thought you would be done by now” he said, his blue eyes following a drop of water fall down Dean’s neck.

Dean looked at him, noticing he had lost the trenchcoat and the suit jacket. He was practically  _ naked _ , he sweared to God. Even more naked than Dean right now. He didn’t usually get to see Cas like this. 

“What are you doing, Cas?” Dean asked with a soft frown. “Angels don’t need to use the bathroom or have showers”.

“I know. But Sam thought it would be nice to get ready properly for my date” the Angel explained gently.

Dean’s gut dropped abruptly. 

“Already?” he asked, his voice not as cool as he had wanted to. 

“Yes. Should have I waited?” he asked, his eyes so innocent it wrenched Dean’s heart.

_ Don’t. Sabotage. His. Date. _

“Well, she seemed pretty desperate” 

_ Fuck. You. Winchester. _

“She seemed nice though” Cas questioned, still with that naiveness, as if Dean’s opinion was to be held before anyone else’s.

“What if she’s dangerous. What if she wants something from you other than- you don’t know that woman” he scolded.

_ Fucking hypocrite. How many times have you done this. How. Many. Times. _

_ But not anymore _ . His little, annoying voice told him. Fucking telling, wasn’t it? 

Cas sent him a look, tired. One that said, also, that he could take care of himself. And yeah, Dean  _ knew _ that. Of course his protectiveness and jealousy didn’t want to agree with his rational thinking.

“I have protection, Dean. Nothing is going to happen” he said. “I have-

“Your angel blade?”

-condoms” Cas finished, tilting his head.

Dean looked at him, perplexed and had to bite his lip not to smile widely at that. His face softened and he let out a quiet sound, close to a chuckle. 

“You’ll be the death of me, Cas” he breathed, letting his forehead hit softly the frame of the door, eyes closing.

“Never” Cas replied, as always taking things way too literally. It made Dean soft. A soft, disgusting mess.

Dean looked at him again, quietly. He couldn’t stay mad at him. Even more when there was nothing to be mad about. Just Dean’s own, stupid, stupid feelings.

“Get your shower, Angel” the hunter said, patting softly Cas’ stomach before he padded back to his bedroom, letting him be.

** ~~~~~~~ **

Dean had changed into something more comfortable, had opened himself a beer and had joined Sam and Jack in the library. The nerds were hitting the books again, so Dean slouched down on one of the armchairs, one leg over the arm, debating with himself if he should get his laptop and spend the night scrolling through Busty Asians dot com.

Cas stepped after a while inside the room, all ready, as it seemed.

“Sam, can I borrow your car? It’s nicer than mine” he said.

“Sure, man, but... are you going to wear that?” Sam asked, eyebrows raising.

The Angel frowned down at himself, taking the trenchcoat lapel on his hand. “What’s wrong with this? I always wear this” he asked in confusion.

“Yeah, exactly” Sam gave him a pointed look. 

“Girls want to know you put some effort on dressing nice for the date” Jack supplied.

Sam looked at him, surprised.

“Yeah,  _ exactly _ ” he repeated, huffing in amusement. “And you wore that this morning”.

Dean, who had been silent, not wanting to contribute to this date thing, sighed heavily, bringing his feet down to the floor again. 

“Come with me” he said when he passed by Cas. 

Of course, the Angel did.

Dean closed the door of his room once Cas was inside. The gesture sent his heart racing for a reason he didn’t want to analyze.

“Take that off” he waved lazily at Cas’s clothes and turned to his wardrobe. He heard the Angel fumbling with his clothes while he grabbed a pair of jeans, looking back to him to check on his size. 

He shouldn’t have.

Just catching Cas unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging it off from his broad shoulders. 

_ Damn _ . 

He cleared his throat and handed Cas the jeans, eyes wandering over his ridiculous white underwear when the trousers were also put aside. He shook his head. Just Cas could look good in those Grandpa pants. 

He turned again, moving his hand over a few of his nicest shirts. He grabbed a blue one, thinking that it would match Cas’ blue eyes- and  _ when _ had he started thinking about a dude’s eyes matching things now?

He had to swallow, his mouth dry when he watched Cas, standing there in just a pair of tight jeans. They weren’t even  _ that _ tight- Dean was not a fucking hipster, mind you- but anything away from those suit accountant trousers of his was damn flattering. Cas had actually such nice thighs...  _ OKAY _ \- no thinking about another guy’s thighs. Like. Ever again.

The shirt suited him nicely. Of course it did. Deep ocean eyes matching navy blue.

“Not so high, Father” Dean snorted when Cas buttoned the shirt all the way up.

“Oh, right...” Cas said, remembering Dean’s advice, from years ago. He unbuttoned it down and Dean had to reach for his hand and stop him.

“Not so low either” he said with a small smirk, buttoning a couple of buttons, until it was nice. It took Dean more than a moment to let his hands fall and for his eyes to move away from Cas’ collarbone. His fingertips touching a little bit of too warm skin. It made him dizzy.

“Thank you, Dean” Cas said in such a soft voice that almost made Dean fall back into the Angel’s orbit, colliding with him like an asteroid.

He just grunted in acknowledgment, waving his hand softly. The manliest man to ever manly.  _ Please _ .

“Does it look good?” he asked, opening his arms a little. Dean cleared his throat, looking him up and down.

“She will eat you up” he assured, a little sourly.

“And that’s good right?” Cas asked with a small smile.

“Yes, that’s good, Cas” Dean said softly. 

“Can I wear my trenchcoat?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

“And ruin my aesthetic?” Dean huffed, grabbing a black leather jacket from the back of the closet, just used for some disguise from time to time. “That” he said, handing it to him.

It almost knocked him off when Cas pulled it on with ease.

“ _ Fuck _ ” Dean couldn’t help the way he said it. 

Cas looked at him questioning.

“Dude” Dean raised his eyebrows “You look like sex”

** ~~~~~~~ **

“Damn,  _ Castiel _ ” Sam said, turning around on his chair with a surprised smile when Cas reappeared inside the library. “That’s what I’m talking about”

Cas shifted a little, almost uncomfortable. “I still don’t know what’s wrong about my suit” he said with his deep voice, which always seemed even deeper when he wasn’t in complete agreement with something.

“You look awesome” Jack said with his bright smile. 

“Well, thanks to Dean” Cas said as Dean stepped silently inside the library with a new beer. 

Sam sent a knowing look to his brother that Dean choose to ignore in favor of his laptop and his armchair.

Honestly Cas looked fan-fucking-tastic. Maybe Dean has exceeded himself. He shouldn’t have dressed the man like a fucking sex God. Of course, in his opinion Cas always looked infuriatingly good in his suit and his trenchcoat too, so it didn’t really matter.

Jack left to shower, since Sam had promised him to go watch a movie tonight. The kid was excited. He didn’t get to go to the cinema that often. 

Cas waited there until Sam gave him his car keys with a pat on his shoulder. The Angel seemed to hesitate a second before turning to look at Dean, who had been silently staring at his laptop and sipping his beer. 

“Dean. If I’m back early maybe we can watch that movie you wanted last week” he said. He was  _ trying _ . He was trying hard, because he knew Dean was not happy with this. He could feel it. Of course he could. They knew each other like Hell at this point. Quite literally.

“Coming back early? Yeah. Maybe” Dean said roughly without looking at him. “ If she makes you babysit instead of a date.” he huffed. And  _ fuck _ . He knew that was a low blow and fucking cruel and he wanted the earth to open and swallow him.  _ Fucking dick. _

Cas’ face changed, from surprised to hurt to angry. He let out a huffed breath and shook his head, turning around and just leaving the Bunker.

Dean swallowed but kept looking at the screen. He hated himself.

“What the fuck is wrong with you dude” Sam spoke finally, because, even if he didn’t know what all that was about he could see it had been a dick move judging Castiel’s face.

“Nothing’s wrong with me” Dean said, pointedly not looking at his brother.

“You have been a dick with Cas lately. You have been more irritated than usual. Whatever happened between you-“

“Nothing happened between us” Perhaps that was the problem, uh?

“Then stop. I know...” he started, his voice turned a tad softer. “I know you think that Cas-“

“Stop it” Dean said sharply, looking up at him with big, green eyes.

“Dean” Sam said again, looking at his brother with bitch face #23  _ Stop being a little bitch _ . He wanted to be clear with him, he wanted to tell him how stupid he was, how very stupid they both were, but he knew his brother would just put a couple more of walls around himself, adding to the fucking fortress he already had.

“There’s a word for people like you apart from  _ stupid _ ” Sam said.

 _ Coward _ .

Dean knew. Sam didn’t have to tell him. Coward and worthless and fucking pitiful. Of course he couldn’t even dream to deserve someone like Cas.

Dean left his empty beer aside and grabbed a glass from the table beside him, which he promptly filled with whisky. Was his silence telling? Sam seemed to see through him no matter what. It scared him. Was he so obvious?

“All I’m saying” Sam added “Is that if you are not going to  _ act _ on it, leave the guy alone” he shook his head. 

Sam was right. Of course he was.

“There’s nothing to act about” Dean said, downing his whisky in one go.

Sam sighed heavily.

“Yeah, whatever you say dude” He said tiredly. 

Jack was back, ready to go and Dean was glad. He would rip his skin off if Sam kept talking about this.

“Why don’t you come with us to the movies?” Sam asked Dean, when he grabbed the keys to the Impala from where his brother had left them.

“And bore myself to death with one of those nerd movies you like? No thanks” the man huffed, pouring himself more whisky. 

Sam rolled his eyes but let him be. He very well knew Dean wouldn’t move from there until Cas was back. He was so done with those two he could yell it from the rooftops.

** ~~~~~~~ **

A few hours later, several whiskies and red eyes full of guilt, Dean kept were he was, like Sam has predicted. 

Not that he was worried about Cas. He  _ wasn’t _ . But he didn’t want to go to sleep. He wasn’t tired, despite they have just returned from a job. Despite his bones and muscles and scars felt heavy. Maybe he was getting old. Too old for this shit. His body was buzzing and not just from the alcohol. It’s been like that for a while now. Since they have lost so many. Since the next big Apocalypse was near and this time it could be the last one. Since the next thing he had to hunt was fucking God. Capital letter GOD. He swallowed down his whisky, grimacing softly as it burnt his throat. He knew this was it. He felt it in every inch of his body. He knew he could lose the last good things he had. Sammy and Jack and... and Cas. He could lose him again. Hell, he should be used to losing him by now. But he wasn’t. He really wasn’t. And maybe next time they went to War it could be the last and Cas would never know, he would never know. He would think Dean was a dick that didn’t care about him- but no, no, he knew. He had to know. He had prayed to him in Purgatory. He had told him, hadn’t he? Not... everything. But he had been pretty damn close. Pretty. Damn. Close. He couldn’t, he just couldn’t. He was terrified. Petrified. But hell, didn’t he need to push, push him and kept pushing. Pushing meant anger and anger meant fight and fight meant  _ contact _ . And closeness. And... and... He pressed the cool glass against his forehead. 

He was  _ fucked up _ .

The Bunker door cracked open suddenly and Dean looked up from the dark room he was sitting in. He was expecting Sam and Jack, but he was mistaken. 

Cas was back.

Heavy steps echoed through the room as Cas made his way in. 

“Dean” he said, his deep voice traveling through the Bunker, getting under Dean’s skin, making him shiver. 

He was aware Cas could see him through the darkness. Damn Angel eyes. But he still turned on the small lamp from the table in the library. 

Dean moved his eyes to the big clock over on the wall. 

“Two in the morning” he said, voice rough from alcohol. “You didn’t stay the night?” he huffed, standing up from his armchair.

Cas was silent for a moment. He was still angry and hurt about Dean’s behavior earlier, but he still replied truthfully.

“I knew you would get worried, so I came back” 

_ Damn you, Castiel. _ He was so sweet, it made Dean’s heart miss a few beats.

“So considerate” Dean huffed, because of course he would reply that. He was drunk and hurt and angry with himself and the world and fucking Destiny or God or whoever he had to blame for all this.

Cas looked at him, silent and tired. Dean could read it on his features. 

_ Stop it, Winchester. He doesn’t deserve this. _

But he couldn’t. Stop it. Pushing meant anger and anger meant...

His eyes got sight of two bruises under Cas’s jaw. Not bruises but love bites. Fucking love bites. It made his blood freeze.

“Had a good time, uh?” he nodded to him, frowning. 

_ They’re just fucking hickies. Cool down, you stupid son of a bitch. _

“I did, actually” Cas said, voice getting an angry, dangerous edge.

“You let people mark you now or what?” he said, voice raising angry too because Cas wanted those to be there because he was a fucking Angel of the Lord that could easily erase those from his skin and the fact that Cas wanted them there was killing Dean. Slowly, but surely.

He had gone out, taken her on a date and he had fucked her and Dean couldn’t stop himself from fighting like a dissatisfied wife. Because apparently he was that pathetic now. He didn’t care. He was past the point of caring.

“Why do you even care?” Cas demanded, looking at him angrily. And fuck if the Angel didn’t have a point. 

“Why do I care?” Dean growled, giving some menacing steps to him. “Do you have to ask really why do I  _ care _ , you cold, spineless motherfucker?” he was seeing red, coherence leaving his mind when he pushed Cas back with force. 

Of course the Angel didn’t move. Like a rock in a sea storm. Which was so fucking frustrating and not pleasing at all.

But it made Castiel snap. 

A faint blue glow on his eyes and he was pushing Dean back with his full force, which made the human fly across the room to the wall at his back with a grunt of pain. 

_ Shit _ . He sometimes forgot what Castiel was. Not just his pal but a weapon with Heaven’s full force behind it. Someone that could smite the hunter in a few seconds if he damn wanted. And God, didn’t Dean deserved it.

With a few powerful strides Castiel reached him. Warrior of Heaven mood fully activated. It terrified and turned Dean on the same amount. 

The Angel’s strong hands grabbed the front of Dean’s shirt and slammed him back against the wall. 

“I am so done with your bullshit, Dean, so done” he hissed.

“Cas...” Dean gasped, grabbing the Angel’s forearms tightly. It was hard to breathe. For more reasons than one.

“What else do you want from me!” The Angel growled, inches from his face.

Dean couldn’t. Couldn’t. Couldn’t. Stop. Himself. All his denial exploding inside of him when he had Cas angry and solid and alive against him.

He grabbed the Angel’s head and crushed their lips together in a kiss that was everything but gentle. All teeth and tongue and desperation. 

Shit. Shit. SHIT. S H I T. He was kissing Castiel. Kissing Cas. Kissing his lips. Abort.  _ ABORT _ . 

But then, after the first seconds of shock faded, the Angel kissed back with the same force and Dean’s last two neurons died in that instant. Flat encephalogram. He was in  _ Heaven _ .

Castiel’s lips were everything he had ever dreamed about. Full and wet and warm and he knew he wasn’t getting enough air in his lungs, but who cared. He envied Angels that didn’t need oxygen to survive.

Their faces pressed together as they kissed and kissed and  _ kissed _ , their tongues stroking against each other leisurely and when the hell had Cas learned to kiss like  _ that _ .

Good thing the Angel had him gripped tightly. Dean’s knees felt like giving in. His lower stomach felt liquid, jumping every time Cas moved his tongue or caught his lower lip inside his mouth. 

And then they shifted slightly and Cas’ thigh was pressed between Dean’s legs and the hunter groaned against his lips, long and deep. He hadn’t been this hard in years. 

Dean scratched softly the back of his head, soft, dark hair sliding between his fingers. It felt  _ unreal _ . He sweared to God, if he had fallen asleep in that armchair and this was just a dream, he would  _ cry _ .

“Cas...” Dean gasped, breaking a second for air, feeling dizzy, close to passing out. He could die right now for all he cared. Please bring the Apocalypse, Dean Winchester was ready.

Castiel was breathing heavily too, Angel of the Lord or not. His lips, wet and full from the abuse, ghosted over Dean’s, breathing the same air. 

He looked down between them for a second before blue eyes met green again. Dean’s were glassy, pupils dilated and feeling so very mortal right now. Cas’ hand moved down and pressed against the hard bulge between the hunter’s legs. 

It was all it took. 

All it took.

It had Dean gasping for air, gripping tightly at Cas’ shoulders as he came, body trembling against the Angel.

He hadn’t come like this since he was a teenager.

_ Scratch that. _

He had never come like this. Ever.

He breathed hard for a while, slowly coming back from the high, still seeing stars at the back of his eyes. He was grateful for Cas’ tight grip on him. He would have slouched down to the floor on his own.

Cas’s soft hair brushed against his cheek when the Angel looked down between them to look at the darker stain on Dean’s grey sweatpants. 

“Yeah” Dean breathed. “Not proud of that” he sighed, letting his head fall back against the wall with a soft thud. Talk about desperate and frustrated. He really had been bottling it up.

Cas looked up at him and reached for his ear.

“Wait until I touch you properly” he whispered.

“Fucking  _ Hell _ ” Dean groaned, eyes shooting open. 

“Not quite” Cas said with a small smile on his voice.

Dean could still not wrap his head around the idea, the fact, that these were Cas’s arms around him, his lips just inches from him, that they have just... done  _ that _ .  _ Finally _ .

Dean’s hand moved up to stroke Cas’ jaw with his thumb, that five o’clock stubble making a distinct sound under it Dean immediately loved. 

His thumb stroked under it where the hickies were. He didn’t look at them with the same anger now.

Still, Cas tilted his head into the touch and a very familiar blue glow healed them completely. With grace weak as it was and Cas still made them disappear. 

Dean looked at him with a soft look, guilt gnawing at his guts. He decided to lean in and kiss Cas’ lips. Softer this time. A kiss that had his heart beating so hard he feared it would break a few ribs. Cas didn’t miss a beat, kissing him back softly, the touch of his stubble driving Dean insane. It was sweet and slow and full of... something that was making a knot appear in Dean’s throat, threatening to smother him. Of course, soon enough, Dean’s tongue licked softly Cas’s lower lip and the Angel’s mouth opened, welcoming Dean’s tongue with his own. So smooth, as if they have been doing this for years now. Cas had him gasping for air again and when Dean bit down softly of his lower lip and Cas moaned. Actually moaned. Dean thought he would lose it.

_ Damn _ . Could he possibly be hard again? No one had ever turned him on like this fucking nerdy angel.

It was insane how much he wanted him. And with all his walls slowly dissolving under Castiel’s kisses, Dean couldn’t wait to properly show him.

“Bedroom?” he breathed against Cas’ lips.

“Bedroom” Cas replied, his voice low and hot and promising. 

Like Heaven’s call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the sexy times, with some delay. Enjoy :)

Eventually they reached Dean’s bedroom.

With some effort.

Who would have said the bunker had so many corners to make out.

Once the door closed it was as if the Universe halted too. The silence was deafening and he could see Castiel just because he had left the small lamp of his desk on. It was... inviting.

His lips were swollen and wet. His hair was disheveled in all directions and he still had that stupid leather jacket on. He looked so hot Dean thought he was in one of his wet dreams. Or his daydreams. He was beyond the point of denying he hadn’t thought about all the possible scenarios this could have happened.

Castiel’s deep blue eyes were looking at him in wonder and Dean felt them pierce through his skin right to his soul. It was an all consuming feeling.

He moved to him again and crushed their lips in a new kiss that Castiel replied without missing a beat, even if Dean just smashed him against the door. Both hands framed Cas’ face, feeling his stubble under his thumbs. He would never get enough of that.

It was as if a switch had turned. Once he had tasted the Angel’s lips, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop this. And now that he was, thoughts of guilt assaulted him. Why had he waited so damn long, so damn long...

Castiel’s hands took him from his dark thoughts, sliding under his t-shirt and touching skin, moving slowly but surely up his back, making Dean squirm. Cas had never touched him so much. And he felt like a millions needles just digged in his stomach. He didn’t believe he would survive this.

Dean’s hands moved and he pushed Cas’ arms away just so he could pull the leather jacket out of his shoulders. Then skilled fingers unbuttoned his shirt, slowly, until more and more of skin was revealed. Dean had to swallow, feeling Castiel’s blue eyes on his face as he undressed him. He purposely didn’t look up at him, concentrated on his task- unbuttoning every button accurately and stroking every new line of muscle he could see. The hunter could feel the Angel’s breathing under his fingertips, getting heavier the more he touched. Dean let out a soft breath when his thumb stroked Castiel’s navel and down, until the last button was off and his fingertips touched the rim of his jeans. At this point they were both panting just with the slowness Dean was torturing them with, his skin crawling with heat.

And then, Castiel had enough of teasing. Dean felt the strong push but it was too sudden to fight it. He was forcefully pressed against his own bed in the blink of an eye, Castiel hovering over him with all the force of his divinity, pining his wrists above his head.

“ _Fuck_ , Cas” Dean breathed out, pupils blowing up with the sudden movement, blood rushing down to his cock. “You treat all the ladies like that?”

Cas tilted his head in that confused manner of his and Dean felt like melting right into his memory foam mattress.

“They usually like it” he replied with his grave voice and Dean couldn’t help a soft huff and a very human shiver.

“Yeah I can fucking bet” he breathed heavily. It was no secret he was a little bit turned on by domination.

“I don’t know with men. You are my first” Castiel added though, in the most innocent way. Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well you are not my first Angel” he grinned smugly, because apparently he had a death wish.  
Castiel raised an impressive eyebrow and his grip on his wrists tightened so much Dean had to bit his lip hard not to cry out.

“That’s not funny, Dean” Castiel scolded and the human nodded frantically.

“It’s not, it’s not, I’m a fucking idiot-”

Cas loosened his grip a little and hummed, pleased with the reaction, looking so powerful on top of Dean that the human had his cock hard as a rock against Castiel’s thigh. Again.

“I’m sorry” Dean said, swallowing hard. “I make jokes when the situation is bigger than me” he said, serious enough.

Castiel’s expression softened slightly. “I noticed” he said soothingly.

Of course he did. They had been best friends for over ten years now. And maybe more than that, even without touching like this. There had always been something else, floating over them like a storm cloud. Almost solid, sometimes you could cut it with a fucking knife. Call it the profound bound or whatever but it made Dean have goosebumps every time Castiel pronounced his name.

“There’s no one like you” Dean assured, in an attack of boldness or maybe just because Castiel’s beautiful eyes were looking directly into his own.

He was dying to kiss him. Literally dying to close the small gap between them. And the Angel seemed to read his mind, as always and he leaned down and kissed him, first slowly, so warmly that Dean’s knees would have given up if he wasn’t on an horizontal surface. Then Castiel picked up the pace, his tongue pushing inside Dean’s lips until their tongues met and moved together. The kiss so deep and hot and messy that Dean couldn’t help the small sound that left his throat. Close to a whine. Not proud. Castiel just seemed to make his senses cloudy.

Make him at ease, also.

It was so easy, actually, with him. He had never done this with a man, but of course, it wasn’t just a man, it was Cas, it was easy. Every movement of their tongues, their lips, their bodies against each other. Almost as if they have been doing it for years. Oh, Dean wished. This felt like Heaven.

As soon as Castiel let go of Dean’s hands, the hunter pushed the open shirt the Angel still wore and threw it somewhere on the floor. He stroked over Cas’ strong shoulders, hungry for more skin, amazed by how different it felt. The sharp edges, the hard muscle, the roughness. Dean loved it.

“You are fucking hot” Dean breathed against his lips, moving his leg to wrap it around Castiel’s, pulling him closer.

“You are the most beautiful human being I have ever encountered in all my eons” Castiel said. Like it was a fair reply to that.

Dean blushed forcefully, looking up at him with parted lips.

“Jesus, Angel...” he said in awe, moving a hand through his dark hair. He shook his head, as if he couldn’t believe it. Cas. Cas on top of him. Cas kissing him. Cas calling him beautiful. Cas being perfect, in every possible way. It was hard to breathe in this room all of a sudden.

Dean closed his eyes, taking a deep breath when he felt Castiel’s lips on his neck, pressing soft kisses all over his skin. He will get completely covered in freckles at this rate. Angel’s kisses. Smooth as you wouldn’t believe it, Dean’s t-shirt was out of the way and so were his sweatpants, pulled down by Castiel’s strong hands without him even fully noticing what was happening. He took another deep breath, feeling like drowning. All of a sudden it was too much to take.

“Cas” he called in a gasp when he felt the Angel’s fingertips stroking over the rim of his boxers. “I can’t breathe” he whispered. “I can’t, I can’t...”

Castiel’s hand halted and his head moved from the crook of Dean’s neck.

“Of course you can” he said softly, looking down at him. His hand moved to Dean’s shoulder, gripping where his handprint once used to be. Mighty and powerful and reminding Dean about divine redemption.  
It calmed him down, almost immediately. The hunter grabbed his shoulders and took some deep breaths, nodding his head. He fought Demons and Gods, he could do this. For fuck’s sake, he could. It was just a little bit overwhelming, when he had Cas right here on top of him, feeling his weight and his lips and his hands everywhere. After so many years of desiring it, every day.

“It’s just me” Castiel said. And yes, he was. No one, not even San, knew him like Castiel did.

“ _Just you_ can get a bit overwhelming, Angel of the Lord” Dean said, his sarcasm back, which was relieving.

Cas made a sound. A soft laughter. And by God himself, he didn’t laugh enough.

Dean looked up at him, once he was calm again. Cas was so beautiful it physically hurt to look at him. Like looking directly to the sun in a clear morning.

“I’m sorry for being a dick.” he said quietly. “All these days. And I guess years, at this point”

“You don’t have to apologize” Cas cut him off, shaking his head. “Circumstances had never been in our favor. Although I’ve been wanting you for ages” he said, leaning down to kiss Dean’s lips again, which the human pretty much accepted.

“We are two damn idiots, Cas” Dean breathed. “This feels so good...”

“It does” The Angel breathed against him while Dean found the button of his trousers, zipping them down and taking them off.

He stroked up the back of his thighs and reached the band of his white underwear, pulling them down and fucking hell, he was a piece of art. Cas was unperturbed by his nudity and why would he be, anyway. This was a vessel. Jimmy Novak’s body. Dean sometimes forgot about that fact. Of course, he has had this conversation already. Jimmy was gone; and this had become more than a vessel for Castiel. It was who he was now. And Dean was grateful for that. He loved Castiel in every form, but being able to touch him was glorious.

 _Love_.

Dean would have huffed at himself if he wasn’t so busy taking his boxers down and pressing Castiel against him.

He couldn’t kiss him enough, he couldn’t have enough of his skin against his own. His heart beat hard in his chest, threatening to break some ribs and he was sure Castiel could hear every bit of it.

The Angel’s hands stroked down Dean’s chest. Every bone, muscle and scar perfect under his fingertips. In exchange, Dean’s hands caressed Castiel’s strong back, and down. The curve of his ass could turn a man insane.  
Dean grabbed his waist and turned them around, which made Cas drop a little sound that went directly to Dean’s cock.

The hunter rocked his hips down, sighing at the feeling that run through his body like a bolt. He did it again and again. Castiel’s sweet, little moans almost killed him, right there and then.

Dean’s lips moved down Castiel’s absolutely perfect neck and stayed there for a while, loving every single sound and sigh and moan that left the Angel’s lips at the treatment. He deserved just pleasure on his body. Not pain and war. He kissed down his collarbone and his chest. His nipples, that he took good care of and down his firm stomach and his hipbones. Castiel’s hand slid firmly on Dean’s hair and it made the man shudder just knowing how much force was behind them. Dean kissed his way below Castiel’s navel and licked his lips. Honestly, he needed Castiel’s cock in his mouth like a few years ago. He didn’t think about it much before licking it and tearing the most beautiful sounds from the Angel’s lips.

He had never done it before but he for sure knew what felt good. Castiel was mouthy too, so it wasn’t difficult to pick up what he liked. Sucking the head of his cock seemed to put him on edge and Dean couldn’t do it enough. He loved to feel Castiel’s hand tightening on his hair and pushing down. Fuck. He would catch fire just by sucking his cock.

But he stopped, eventually, because he had bigger plans and he didn’t want Castiel to come yet.

Castiel growled softly at the sudden lack of warmth and pleasure and it sent a bolt of heat right to Dean’s stomach. The Angel grabbed the back of his neck, looking down at him with cloudy eyes and Dean climbed him back to attack those full, chapped lips in a wet kiss that had his head spinning. They barely part when Castiel rolled them over again, pinning one hand over Dean’s head. In full top mood again and Dean would not complain about it, ever.

“I want to be inside you” Castiel said, lips brushing Dean’s.

“My God...” Dean groaned at that, hips rocking up to have some friction.

“Stop saying that” Castiel said darkly.

And yeah, there was that. Castiel was absolutely right.

“I’m sorry. It’s a human thing” Dean breathed while he stretched his free arm to the drawer of the nightstand, fishing the lube he stored there. He handed it to Castiel who looked at it with a tilt of his head. He opened it, poured some on his fingers and sucked it off, for Dean’s surprise.

“Strawberry” he hummed.

Dean observed him in awe. He couldn’t believe how someone could be so hot and so fucking cute at the same time.

“Okay now you know where to get those fingers-” Dean nodded at him.

The smile Castiel sent him made him immediately silent. Made him want to burst into flames. He might, at the end of this.

“Yes, Dean” the Angel said, pushing the hunter’s legs open with his knees. He was not being fair, saying his name? Moving on top of him like that? moving two fingers to stroke between his ass cheeks? No, he definitely wouldn’t survive this.

Castiel started teasing him, preparing him, way too good. Dean surrendered completely to him, arching his back at the slow intrusion.

“Oh yes, Cas... use another- fuck, yes, just like that...” Dean’s nails tightened on Castiel’s shoulders. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, even if he would love to watch the Angel every step of the way.

He had never imagined this could be so good. Castiel just put him in a state where he could do anything he wanted with him. And it felt so good to let go...

“Please...” Dean groaned, pushing Castiel’s head closer so the Angel could kiss him. “Please, Cas...” he breathed. “I need you, now”. He wasn’t one to beg but here in bed with Castiel? Sign him up.

Cas didn’t make him wait. He was just as desperate for this. He was slow though, not wanting to hurt Dean, even if the hunter wrapped his legs around his waist and pushed him impatiently. He was slow and commanding, driving the human crazy every step of the way. He pushed inside of Dean with some more lube and despite it hurt, the feeling of fullness and connection was so great Dean dismissed it completely.

His whole body jolted once Castiel was fully inside of him, his arms and hands not enough to hold onto him.

“Dean, are you okay?” the Angel asked, stroking his face with his thumb, sounding way more serene than Dean, although not unbothered. His heavy breathing almost matched Dean’s.

“Yes, it’s perfect, just- you gotta move” Dean groaned. “Move, please”

And Castiel did. He sent Dean into a deep spiral, something he had never felt before. His heart felt like exploding, his body seemed on fire and Castiel’s scent, his hands over him, his hips thrusting firmly against him. He had never felt something so strong.

“Oh, Dean” Castiel groaned deeply against his lips, his hand tightening on his hip as he moved harder. His moans were fucking heavenly and he knew an Angel should be forbidden of making those porn like sounds but Hell, wasn’t he good at it. Not that Dean sounded better. Castiel could make him sign.

It wasn’t long until Dean started feeling it. The familiar heat in the bottom of his lower stomach. Even untouched, just with the friction Castiel’s solid body provided and his hard cock thrusting inside him. He would come again and he didn’t want to. He didn’t want it to end.

And then Castiel had the audacity to grab his cock and stroke it with his warm hand. His head spun and he had never heard the sound he made against the Angel’s jaw. Shocking.

“Please come with me, sweetheart, please...” Dean barely made out, toes curling with the imminent orgasm.

“You want that?” Castiel breathed against him, his hand grabbing tightly his hair.

“Yeah” Dean groaned. “Please, come with me, I wanna feel you...” he was just there, one second away and by Heaven and Hell, he wanted Castiel to come inside him.

It was a matter of seconds. Not even an Angel could endure Dean talking like that. It felt like the room was on fire all of a sudden and Dean’s brain had made short circuit but he could feel how Castiel was about to come. He felt the hair on his body stand on end, as if electricity had just over flooded the bed. He could feel the grace inside of Castiel, vibrating, dangerously so. He felt the Angel losing it, coming hard. He also felt Castiel’s hand moving over his eyes, protecting them, just in case. He felt all the light bulbs in his room light up before exploding loudly. A sound even louder than themselves. A sudden rush of energy bigger than a fucking hurricane just contained by Castiel’s vessel and this room and this bed, while they came together.

Then it was calmness and heavy breathing.

After what seemed hours he could form two thoughts together. Breathing and the body on top of him.  
Dean pulled away Castiel’s hand from his eyes, although he didn’t let go of it. He felt spent and thoroughly fucked.

He looked around at the mess. Light bulbs scattered all over the place.

“Dude. That was amazing” he breathed, his voice still restrained.

Castiel, who had moved from inside of him and was lying right beside him, scrunched up his nose.

“That never happened before” he said in an apologetic tone.

“I’m flattered” Dean grinned, earning a fond roll of eyes from his Angel. “I’ll fix it tomorrow” he said, not giving a damn, actually, finding it quite hot. Tomorrow would be in a couple of hours but Dean didn’t care now. He cared about the feeling of completely happiness and tiredness he felt rolling over him right now. He moved his arm hesitantly around Castiel’s chest.

“I know you don’t need to sleep. But stay?” he asked quietly, swallowing every bad voice in his head telling him to shut up. He didn’t care. After this night he could fight God singlehanded. He was ecstatic.

Of course Castiel didn’t let him down, but moved his arm under Dean to pull him closer. “Of course I’ll stay” he said quietly and Dean felt such a warmth rushing over his chest he felt like he could barely breath. He pressed his face against the Angel’s neck and closed his eyes tightly. Castiel’s hand found the back of his head soon and he relaxed, breathing into his scent that was so familiar it made him homesick, despite being home. It was safe and everything Dean had ever dreamed.

He slept like a baby, for the first time in years.

**~~~~~~**

Next morning Sam made it to the kitchen after arriving into the bunker, hearing sounds and smelling of coffee already. Jack followed him with a happy-go-lucky smile splattered on his face. He didn’t have many nights out.

“Hey” Sam greeted, observing his brother in his dead-man’s gown, making an insane amount of breakfast, even for his standards.

“Hey you two. How was the night? I made pancakes” Dean smiled at them, in a suspicious good mood that just made Sam squint his eyes at him.

“Pancakes, nice!” was the only thing Jack said before moving to the table to start devouring them, not giving another thought about Dean’s good mood. _Unlike Sam_.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“What? Yeah, of course. I even went running to town this morning to buy some groceries” Dean said.

Sam surely was looking like an idiot right now but he was thunderstruck.

“You did _what_?”

“Dude, I run to town. You got my car and I thought why not. You do it everyday. Not my thing but I don’t know, it wasn’t as awful as I thought it would be” he shrugged, smiling at his brother as he flipped some bacon on the pan.

Sam’s eyes were about to pop out from such a sentence coming out from his brother’s lips. Was he dying? Has some witch enchanted him? Has he won the lottery or something?  
Right then Castiel stepped inside the kitchen, dressed in his usual outfit of accountant suit and his trenchcoat.

“Hey Sam” he smiled softly, stopping right next to him, frowning though when he saw Sam’s expression. “What’s wrong?”

Sam nodded to his brother.

“I think Dean is sick” he muttered.

Castiel frowned some more at that statement and moved his head to look at Dean. He hadn’t noticed anything and he seemed quite healthy to him.

“He run to town and made pancakes” Jack said with a smile and a mouthful from the table.

That just made Castiel frown more and look from Sam to Dean, who just now noticed him in the room.

“Hey buddy! I made you coffee” he said, moving a mug to leave it over the counter. “I also made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, oh and I bought that veggie bacon you like Sam” he said, biting a piece of said bacon. “Honestly it doesn’t even taste that bad...” he ranted.

Castiel and Sam looked at each other with a puzzled look.

“What did you do?” Sam asked him.

“I don’t know” the Angel replied, observing how his human served them breakfast and waved them to the table with a happy smile. “I think I broke him”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well. These two NEEDED to do that way sooner but I'll get what I can. 
> 
> Sam is my spirit animal.
> 
> I have a ton of headcanons about these two, mostly involving Sam because the best Destiel is the one that Sammy is involved, that I will write and post on another series. If you have headcanons I can write too, let me know in the comments and I will write them! 
> 
> By the way Dean running and buying vegan bacon won't last. It's just the hype of the moment xD


End file.
